Hiding and Seeking
by Ela Black
Summary: After Alva defeated the World-Eater, Alduin, she disappeared from everyone's sight. Normally, the Greybeards wouldn't bother, if it wasn't High Hrotgar she had locked herself in.


Finally some peace, Arngeir thought with a sigh to himself. As he was trying to meditate, he found it odd that High Hrotgar was so... quiet. Since the Dovahkiin had reported to him, Wulfgard, Borri and Einarth that Alduin had been slain, she had been seen often in the very halls he was in now. She had practiced her shouting day and night, burned plenty of their books and made huge forts with their pillows. In other words, she was the right opposite of peace. She was impatient, wild, outgoing and-

"Arngeir, code red! I repeat, code red!" the squeaking Dragonborn wrapped her arms around the utterly confused Greybeard's waist and dropped to her knees.

"Lower your voice, girl," he said as he awkwardly tried to resist her surprisingly strong grip. For an Imperial, she was quite mighty, "What is going on?"

She smiled innocently as she thightened her grip, making him almost choke for breath, "Why, I am only making you distracted!"

The elder's eyes widened as he understood what she had been doing.

"Dovahkiin, don't-"

"WULD NAH KEST!"

"DOVAHKIIN!"

Their strong shouts combined could be heard from Riften and over to Markarh, some was wondering there was a frightening dragon fight that could threaten their land and family. But no, it was the Dragonborn who had gripped the Greybeard and dropped him outside in the cold, white snow in a flash.

"Have a nice week!" Alva waved him goodbye, closing both of the ancient doors and chained them from inside.

Arngeir was about to scream out all the possible words in Dovah he could muster, but calmed down when he saw three of the older elders showing up beside him, looking as furious as he was only secnds ago. If Alva wanted High Hrotgar for herself so badly, what could she possibly be doing in there?

* * *

"Farkas! Aela! Get over here!" Vilkas shouted without taking his eyes off from the letter he just snapped out of the courier's hands.

Aela dropped her piece of bread on the table, snatched Farkas' gigantic hand and walked faster than normal to the frowning, slender man.

"What troubles you, Vilkas?" the huntress asked, giving Farkas a slight glare as he took back his hand in embarrassment.

"What is that?" he looked over the shoulder to his tinier brother, arching a brow.

Aela rolled her eyes, "What do you think, doofus?"

"It's a message," Vilkas ignored Aela and started reading what was scribbled on the fine parchment.

**Dear friends of the Dovahkiin,  
We can gladly say that your worries about Alva's disappearance will end here, for we have found her.**

"Well, that's a relief," Delvin huffed, clasping his hands on his lap.

"But how do we know she's safe for sure?" Vex said wary, "You know how she always makes a scene wherever she goes!"

"Do you want some tea for your little club or can I continue?" Brynjolf mocked, glaring at the thieves.

They said their muffled sorries in each of their tankards, making the redhead grin and look back to the letter.

**But there is a slight problem.  
The Dovahkiin has managed to lock herself inside High Hrotgar, leaving us, the Greybeards, at the small tavern in Ivarstead.**

"Ha ha ha ha, hee hee hee!" Cicero's laugh lingered in the small room, his small body was all shaken as he rolled on the cold floor with his legs kicking the hard bed of stone.

Babette slapped her forehead, "What is that woman doing now?"

"It's the Listener we're talking about," Nazir shook his head slowly, "She always seems to come with surprises,"

"Ooh, ha ha! Listener knows how to do it," the jester lifted his head over he bed, wiping a tear from his eye, "Cicero has so much to learn!"

Babette stood on her toes to rip the letter out of the redguard's grip and skimmed through it.

**In much of our regret, we must ask you to help us to get her down from the Throat of the World and back to where she belongs; home.**

"We can do that!" Aela said in encouragement, "It can't possibly be too hard."

"Don't be so sure," Farkas mumbled, suddenly very fascinated by his shoes.

His twin brother grinned slyly, "You mean when she was trapped in Dustman's Chain and wouldn't leave until she was recovered from your outburst?"

The big-muscled man grumbled something under his breath as he walked away with his back towards the two laughing Companions.

But Vilkas' smile faded quickly when his eyes reached the last sentence from the Greybeard.

**P.S**

**Bring some sweetrolls, -Borri**

* * *

A/N: So, you have come thus far to read my author note! Congratulations! I haven't written in a very long time because I simply lost motivation. there were no movies or books I would write about, because there was nothing to tell. but then I discovered the great game of Skyrim and decided to make a humorous fic about my Dragonborn! We will see how far this story goes...


End file.
